Prime Minister of Genovia
The Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia (French: Premier Ministre du Royaume de Genovia/''Premier Ministre du Royaume de Genovie'') is the head of govermnent of the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia. The Prime Minister (informally abbreviated to PM) and Cabinet (consisting of all the most senior ministers, most of whom are government department heads) are collectively accountable for their policies and actions to the Monarch, to Parliament, to their political party and ultimately to the electorate. The Office is one of the Great Offices of State. The appointed by the King and Queen of Genovia after being designated by the House of Lords and must enjoy the confidence of the House of Commons to remain in office. He or she is the head of the Cabinet and appoints and dismisses the other Ministers of State. The current holder of the office, Alice C. Goldwater, political leader of the Genovian Democratic Party, was appointed by Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi on February 2013. During the Sercian-Genovian War & Genovian Civil War, The Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia was retreated and withdrew in Pyrus, Southern Genovia to transferred in Lexington, Northern Genovia without exiled the monachy to leave Genovia Castle, Royal Palace of Genovia, Government Palace and the House of Royal Palace was prepare the invasion by the Sercian Republic forces. Queen Amelia Thermopolis & Prime Minister Alice Goldwater and her family and others with the government and military officials, cabinet, the Genovian Royal Family and almost seven millions of soldiers, royal guards and non-combatant civilian people were evacuated in the north in this sovereign principality country. The Prime Minister and the Monachy Government was relocated in Lexington as the new country of North Genovia to the new home at Westover Palace for the Monarchies, the Great Reunification Palace for the Prime Ministers and others and Royal Palace House for the Royal Family. During the Battle for the Liberation of Pyrus, Royal Genovian & Coalition forces including IGKG troops and freedom fighters liberated around the capital city from the Sercian Occupation. After the war, the Prime Minister and the Monarchy Government turns to came back to home in Pyrus among the Genovia Castle, Royal Palace of Genovia, Government Palace and the House of Royal Palace was back together for the Restoration of Mainland Genovia and Reestablishment of the Kingdom of Genovia. Lists and groupings * Timeline of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * List of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * List of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia by tenure * List of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia by age * List of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia by longevity * Historical rankings of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * List of United Kingdom Parliament constituencies represented by sitting Prime Ministers * List of fictional Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * Living Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * List of current heads of government in the Kingdom of Genovia and dependencies * Air transport of the Royal Family and Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia * List of peerages held by Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * Prime Ministerial Car (Kingdom of Genovia) * Prime Minister's Questions * Records of Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia * Spouse of the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia * Children of the Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Prime Minister of Genovia Category:Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Prime Minister of North Genovia Category:Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia (North Genovia)